Eternal Hearts
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU While lying on his deathbed, Harry Potter travels to another world and meets a girl with a fate to similar to his. They begin to each other while trying to save the worlds form Xemnas NH RK


I hadn't written a story in forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is based on the new 360 game, Eternal Sonata, only with Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts characters. And a new couple, HarryxNamine.

Pairings: RikuxKairi, HarryxNamine, CloudxAerith, LeonxTifa

Summary: While lying on his deathbed, Harry Potter goes to a new world where he meets a girl with a fate similar to his own. Along, with new and old friends, they travel to other worlds to defeat the sole reminder of the Organization, Xemnas. But Harry begins to fall for the lonely Nobody, can he tell her his feelings?

Characters belong to Square Enix and J.K.Rowling. Chopin is a real person and the main character for Eternal Sonata.

* * *

Eternal Hearts

Prologue

_There was a ripple on a lake; the person there noticed the ripple, the person was a young man around twenty years old, he had shoulder messy raven black hair and bright beautiful emerald green. He looked like any normal person; expect for the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, any girl would fall for him, because he was handsome and famous. He was the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. But right now, he was having a strange dream._

_In front of him was a girl, no older then twenty, she had shoulder length beautiful blonde hair, her hands were folded and her eyes were closed. She wore a strapless white dress and no shoes; her right foot on the water, Harry just found her beautiful._

'_Please, help me….' She whispered. 'I need help….'_

"'_Help?'" Harry asked. "Help from what?"_

'_Please, help me...' She still whispered. 'I need help….'_

_Suddenly, a smoke of darkness appeared, wrapping around her wrists, becoming them apart, she opened her eyes so Harry could stare into a pair of beautiful sapphire sea blue eyes. He wanted to run to her so he could save her, but he was glued to the ground. All he heard was her screams._

_Before she disappeared completely, her bangs blown from her forehead to reveal a star shaped scar._

Harry woke with a start, sweat on his forehead, he gasped for air. He looked out his window, thinking, 'Who was that girl? Did she need help from that darkness? Wish I could have helped her.' He got up and got dressed, when he starting coughing badly. He had an illness called tuberculosis, which wizards couldn't cure, so Harry thought that today was his last day to spend with his friends.

Turning on his stereo, he smiled as he got dressed to soft piano music by Frederic Francois Chopin, the famous Polish composer who died on October 16, 1849, of the same illness. He didn't know why he liked this music, he just did like it. He turned off his stereo, and walked out the door.

It was breezy September day, Harry realized it was the birthday of one of his friends; he walked to the Leaky Cauldron where he saw a man with short flaming red hair and bright blue eyes and a woman with long wavy brown hair and deep dark chocolate brown eyes. Harry smiled, when he started to cough. That caught their attention, and they smiled.

"Hey, mate," Ron Weasley said, walking to him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione Granger asked, walking with him.

"I'm fine," he said, coughing one more time.

So the trio went to Hogsmeade, and ate the ice cream shop. The whole time Harry was thinking about the girl he saw in his dream, Hermione was the first one to notice.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. 'So I can be sure who I know of his dreams,' she thought.

So Harry explained his dream to his friends about the girl, her words, the darkness making her disappear, and the scar on her forehead. Ron nearly chocked on his ice cream, ignoring him, Hermione looked like she knew who Harry was talking about, and Harry sighed as he laid his head on the table.

"Oh, yeah, happy birthday, Hermione," Harry said to Hermione as she and Ron walked him to his apartment.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled at her friend.

"I'll tell Ginny to come over later, mate," Ron said, smiling.

Harry just smiled and entered his apartment, he turned on his stereo again, picking up a book and listening to the music, he read about the history of Chopin, about when he had the illness Harry has now. It was a picture of him, Harry was surprised to see that he was handsome as himself.

There was a knock on his door; he opened it just to get hugged by a woman with long flaming red hair and bright brown eyes. Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, smiled as she looked at Harry. Harry just smiled as he removed her, he turned around and coughed, this time he fell to the ground. Ginny gasped and put him in his bed, while she was calling the doctor, Harry's mind drifted to another mind.

* * *

He didn't know why, but the sound of the ocean slashing against a sandy beach filled his senses, he opened his eyes to a pair of dark purple eyes belonging to a girl with auburn hair, she wore a light pink dress, and a big smile on her face. 

"Hey!" she said. "You look like my boyfriend, only with different hair and eyes."

Harry got up and looked at his reflection in the ocean, some of his bang covered his eyes a bit, and he stood up and looked at himself. He wore a gray sleeveless shirt, a dark gray bracelet on his right wrist, a black vast over the shirt; on the back were red wings, light gray pants, and sliver sneakers.

"Kairi!" A boy with sliver hair and light green eyes appeared with a girl who looked like Hermione.

The boy wore a light yellow vest, a light purple sleeveless shirt, dark purple pants with light purple pockets, and sliver sneakers. On his own right was a white bracelet. The girl wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a dark gray sleeve on the right side, gray pants and black boots.

"Riku!" Kairi ran to the boy, Riku, and hugged him. "Hey, Hermione!"

"Harry, why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I found him in the ocean, and pulled him out," Kairi said.

"Where's Namine?" Riku asked Kairi shrugged, then a girl with shoulder blond hair and bright blue eyes appeared, she wore a light blue version of Kairi's outfit.

'The girl from my dream,' Harry thought.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Destiny Islands, another world," Hermione said. That shocked Harry so much he fainted.

* * *

Please give me a lot of reviews and support, one of my cats, Oreo, died today. I'll miss him so much. T-T 


End file.
